projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Democratic Party (Kanashima)
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Liberal Democratic Party' 自由民主党 Jiyū-Minshutō ' |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Taro Ishikawa |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Ichiko Hata |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|14 November 1947 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social conservatism Economic liberalism Kanashiman nationalism Localism Big tent |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Green |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|"金島民ファースト" ''Kanashimans First |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP, Japanese: 自由民主党 Jiyū-Minshutō, frequently abbreviated to 自民党 Jimintō) is a conservative political party in Kanashima. The party has dominated Kanashiman politics since the early 1960s, and has been credited as being central to the city-state's rapid political, social, and economic development. It has been in power in Kanashima almost continuously since the 1955 general election, with the only exception being the period between 2012 and 2015. From 1955 to 2009 and again from 2015 to 2018 the LDP continuously held a two-thirds supermajority in the Parliament of Kanashima. The LDP is generally big tent, albeit with a significant conservative lean. Its main voter base is Japanese Kanashimans and the middle class. It no longer holds a well-defined or unified political ideology due to the amount of time it has spent in government, although it is usually regarded as being to the right of opposition parties throughout its history. The Liberal Democratic Party of Kanashima notably predates the Japanese Liberal Democratic Party in founding by about 8 years. The two parties strong informal ties but are not linked organisationally. Election results ImageSize = width:770 height:240 PlotArea = width:670 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:80 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:green width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1947 from:start till:32.18 text:32.18 bar:1950 from:start till:48.63 text:48.63 bar:1954 from:start till:42.21 text:42.21 bar:1955 from:start till:52.59 text:52.59 bar:1959 from:start till:57.34 text:57.34 bar:1962 from:start till:69.29 text:69.29 bar:1965 from:start till:75.81 text:75.81 bar:1968 from:start till:72.30 text:72.30 bar:1972 from:start till:70.98 text:70.98 bar:1974 from:start till:66.23 text:66.23 bar:1977 from:start till:64.02 text:64.02 bar:1980 from:start till:67.34 text:67.34 bar:1983 from:start till:71.86 text:71.86 bar:1985 from:start till:66.43 text:66.43 bar:1988 from:start till:70.50 text:70.50 bar:1991 from:start till:74.27 text:74.27 bar:1992 from:start till:75.06 text:75.06 bar:1995 from:start till:71.73 text:71.73 bar:1998 from:start till:65.32 text:65.32 bar:2001 from:start till:69.45 text:69.45 bar:2003 from:start till:64.20 text:64.20 bar:2006 from:start till:57.29 text:57.29 bar:2009 from:start till:49.31 text:49.31 bar:2012 from:start till:38.54 text:38.54 bar:2014 from:start till:45.66 text:45.66 bar:2015 from:start till:68.35 text:68.35 bar:2018 from:start till:54.76 text:54.76 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 21 | | 32.18% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Shigetaka Tsukiyama |- | 1950 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 48.63% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority | Shigetaka Tsukiyama |- | 1954 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 42.21% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Shigetaka Tsukiyama |- | 1955 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 | | 52.59% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Shigetaka Tsukiyama |- | 1959 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 57.34% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Shigetaka Tsukiyama |- | 1962 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 27 | | 69.29% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Won all seats | Katai Hironaka |- | 1965 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 75.81% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Won all seats | Jin Hatoyama |- | 1968 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 72.30% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Jin Hatoyama |- | 1972 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 70.98% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Jin Hatoyama |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 66.23% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Jin Hatoyama |- | 1977 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 64.02% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Jin Hatoyama |- | 1980 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | | 67.34% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Koshiro Yasuda |- | 1983 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | | 71.86% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Koshiro Yasuda |- | 1985 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 66.43% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Toshi Suzuki |- | 1988 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 70.50% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Toshi Suzuki |- | 1991 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 74.27% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Toshi Suzuki |- | 1992 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | | 75.06% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Toshi Suzuki |- | 1995 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 71.73% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Masaharu Yamamoto |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | | 65.32% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Masaharu Yamamoto |- | 2001 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 69.45% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Taro Ishikawa |- | 2003 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 64.20% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Taro Ishikawa |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | | 57.29% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Taro Ishikawa |- | 2009 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 16 | | 49.31% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority | Taro Ishikawa |- | 2012 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | | 38.54% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Masashi Tamaki |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | | 45.66% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Banri Ikeda |- | 2015 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 29 | | 68.35% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Supermajority | Taro Ishikawa |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | | 54.76% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority | Taro Ishikawa |}